


Born Anew

by valxyria



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: AU, Adam and Eve, Bible references, Depression, Drugs, F/M, Forbidden Love, Hate, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, Love/hate relationships, M/M, Memory Loss, Minor Spoilers, Reisdent Evil 5 Spoilers, Resident Evil 6, Resident Evil 6 Spoilers, Resident Evil AU, Science Fiction, Spoilers, Unrequited Love, Violence, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valxyria/pseuds/valxyria
Summary: Wesker comes back to life and furthers his plans for creating a new world. In searching for people who fit the criteria for his new world, he finds Sherry whos G-Virus blood might help him advance his plans. But will she being willing to help him or fight back against him?-based on the quote by daenerys targaryen "they can live in my new world or they can die in their old one."(on hiatus)





	1. Volume One ; Adam

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined this being one chapter but that ain't happening and the whole story probably won't kick off until the next series and I'm really busy (shocker!! I know!!) but I'll try to update once a day, it takes a while to write a whole chapter, but I will write a whole chapter once a week  
> __  
> songs I listened to when I wrote this ;  
> \- the girl by hellburg  
> \- fairly local by tøp

* * *

**_Beep_ **

**_Beep_ **

**_Beep_ **

**_Beep_ **

 

* * *

 

 _"_ Damn it, James turn that fucking radio off. I can't read his cell count! _"_ Interesting. British voice. _Is he in England or somewhere else?_ He wonders.

 _No matter._ He is conviced whatever the voice is talking about can not be good. He needs to wake up and get out.  _How?_ He needs to open his eyes, but they won't obey him. They are rusted shut.

"Fuck you, his vitals are dropping. Idiot. Don't fucking forget you are only here because of Dr. Abeny's recommendation. Don't fucking think for a second you can boss me around."  _This voice is angry, and very posh._

He feels the needles in his arm, liquid running up and down in his blood.  _Is this hell? What is hell?_ Wait. He suddenly remembers matters like that are trivial. And a waste of time. 

"Fuck you, James. We don't need to be friends but I have to take his cell count. Dr. Abney wants results. I don't intend to waste my time talking to you, when I could be finished and done already. 

"Fine, take his cell count and get out. I need to up his dosage of SUX. It seems little Al here doesn't like to be powerless." He can feel the malice in his words. 

"Oh, how very interesting. I need to write this down and tell the good doctor. He will be most surprised. 

 _You are all beneath me and I will wake up. And that will be the most surprising thing off all._ He can feel the drug taking effect. "Tell, doctor, yes, good." His hearing fades, and soon so does his thoughts.

* * *

  ~~~~

~~ _**Location ; Somewhere in Northern Russia** _ ~~

~~ _**Time ; Unknown**_ ~~

~~ _**Date ; Mid February**_ ~~

* * *

 

 

"Doctor, he is fighting it. I don't know how much more of it we can give it to him." 

"How much longer before he can fully move? I need results and I do not see them. The RW project isn't nearly complete. And you are telling me, the patient, who came back from the dead. And now he really wants to come back and wake up." 

"Please, Dr. Abney. His body is fighting it, every fiber in his being is going to fight to drug. Think of it as a foreign object. It-"

"I know all of this Dr. Jones, if you need to lecturing me on why it's happening, then I think you aren't suited for this project." 

"No I am, I do think he isn't ready to be fully woken. But instead of dosing him everyday, how about cryostasis? It worked for Alexia Ashford and she was in it for about fifteen years."

"Hmm." The good doctor wondered if they could truly pull it off. He didn't just have the biggest medical breakthrough on his hands, he also has her breathing down his neck.

"Dr. Abeny? I need to know if we could do it, if so I need to tell my team."

"Fine, I will allow it Doctor. But remember this if he dies. You don't just be kicked off this project but will be removed from Neo all together. And you do know what happens when we have a loose end."

"I understand, thank you Dr. Abeny. I won't let you or Neo down." In truth the young doctor was shaking with utter fear. Not just for getting kicked off the project but also for his life.

"I expect results Dr. Jones." The older doctor felt the same way, he was important but if needed be, she could easily end him and replace him. That made him gulp. And steady himself. He quickly regained his thoughts and walked off.

* * *

 

~~ _**Location ; Unknown**_ ~~

~~ _**Time ; Unknown** _ ~~

~~ _**Date ; Mid February** _ ~~

* * *

 

He's running but he isn't fast enough. He's never fast enough. He always gets caught. That thing always catches him. It never outright kills him, it taunts him, lectures him, telling him he may of won this battle but more will come. He tries to resist but he gets caught up in his own guilt. His own mind betrays him. 

 _You killed them. All on a mission you could of ended yourself. Look at poor Jill, she's drowning herself in her own guilt. And you turn a blind eye. Keep telling_ _yourself that you're a good person. We all know you are exactly like him, don't fool yourself._ The voice whispers. 

 ** _No, I am nothing like Wesker._** He chants to himself. He has to in order to keep himself from going insane. 

Before he knows it, he's on the ground gasping for air. "Chris. You are pathetic, I seen what happened in China. Shame. It really looked like you cared for Piers. But we both know that's not the case. He's dead and you're alive." He's grinning from ear to ear. His eyes shine bright like rubies.

His grin suddenly changes into a malicious smile. "Chris, you will thank me for this one day."  _ **No, anything but that. Please.**_ He wants to punch the life out of Wesker, but his muscles are putty in Wesker's hands. He's trapped in a never ending cycle of guilt and torment.

Wesker reaches in his pocket and pulls out a syringe full of red liquid. His brain doesn't seem to comprehend that Wesker just pulled a virus out of his pocket. Or that Wesker is long dead. And that one punch could paralyze him.

All he can comprehend is that he filled with fear. "Now, Chris you will really become like me. Isn't what you wanted? All this time pursuing me and now we are finally together. You will become like me, and start a new and better world."

"Fuck you, I am nothing like you. Even if I survive that. I will never stop fighting for what I believe in. And in no fucking way, do I believe in you. So come at me bastard." Wesker smiles. "Oh Chris, you truly are a fool."

He suddenly jams the syringe in. _**Oh god. Is this what Wesker went through?**_ He can't stop himself from screaming. _**I can feel it in my veins. Oh my god. It hurts so much.**_ He's on his back now, wiggling and screaming.

"Reckoning day will come. I will assure you that much. And you will be there to see it. Either from your pathetic human side or you can see it in a new light."

He can't feel or think but he can hear Wesker's voice clearly in his head. Repeating over and over again, until he blacks out from the pain.    


	2. Volume One ; Part Two ; Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and James talk about the project and you finally meet the mysterious 'her'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song I listened to when I wrote this ;  
> \- afraid by the neighborhood  
> \- sweater weather by the neighborhood  
> \- midnight city by M83

* * *

Twenty-Eight. Dark Brown hair, and chocolate eyes. Handsome, most would consider. Arrogant, and very rude. Michael observes.  _Why must I work with the most idiotic person here?_ James is far from stupid, in truth he is a brilliant scientist. But his choices are radical.

Some in the science community actually applaud him for his decisions. But Michael knows the truth,  _He doesn't care for anybody's praises except for hers._ He has heards rumors of the elusive "her". Some here call her a goddess, some others call her the devil. Either way she is revered. 

"Dr. Jones, are you listening to me?" He quickly turns around and sees an assistant of James standing by him. "Yes, what did you need? Um- sorry I can't remember your name? Alicia? No that's not it, give me a minute." She looks annoyed, and quickly responds with "No my name isn't Alicia. It's Alandra. Dr. Belmont wanted you to meet him room twenty-four hundred."

 _What? James wants to meet in the DNA room? Why doesn't he come to me?_ Then he realizes James would never come to him and would send a lackey to go get him. "Fine, I'll be there in ten minutes." Alandra makes a face and says "No Dr. Jones, he said it was very urgent and it had to do with the project." 

 _Fuck. This must really be serious._ "Okay, I'll go there now." She nods her head and walks off. _What's wrong with project? He's coming to me for help and not Dr. Abney? Fuck._ Michael picks up his papers on his disorganized desk, and quickly walks off to see his old friend. 

* * *

 

~~_**Location ;** _ **_Northern Russia_ ** ~~

~~ **_Time ; Mid afternoon_ ** ~~

~~ **_Date ; End of March_ ** ~~

* * *

 

"FUCK YOU. I brought you back, and you want to regain control? Fuck you. I am in CONTROL. She picked me, to help you. I will not fail her, I can't disappoint her. She needs me, she needs me." He repeats and repeats.

 _She picked me. She picked me. Not him. Not Michael. He wasn't there for you, he left you. She helped you, she was there for you. He wasn't. She's everything, and he is nothing but the past. She is the future._ He pinches his forearm, to remind himself. 

"James, you needed to see me about the project?" The door slams shuts with a loud bang. He is startled by the door and Michael's sudden appearance. 

"Yes, it seems little Al does not want to be asleep any longer. I don't think giving him drugs will work anymore and cyrostatis isn't working. Dr. Abney was wrong. His cells did regenerate, and so did his brain cells. They are awake, so to speak. Dr. Abney said it would take a good seven years whole years. It's almost been six years, and he is waking up. We can't hold him off any longer."

 _He looks very nervous and scared. Of what though? Wesker? When he wakes up? Or maybe Dr. Abney? Not likely, James has very little respect for Abney, and Wesker is like an experiment to him._ He wonders who he is afraid of.  _Ah her. It's always her._ He realizes.

"Then what do you think we should do?" 

"There is no we. I thought of my plan, you have only been following Abney like a dog." He smirks. "Fuck you James, why did you call me here if you didn't want my help? You have your head so far up her ass you don't even realize you sound insane." James's fist collides with Michaels's face and they both end up on the floor, Michael on the bottom and James on top of him.

"Don't ever disrespect her like that. You are all beneath her, even Wesker." He continues to punch Michael whose nose and mouth are bleeding. 

Michael pushes James off him with all of his strength, and says "You are bloody crazy, and you don't even realize that she is controlling you. You need help. I don't know why you brought me here, but I'm leaving and I'm going to help Dr. Abney. You can stay here and come up with your crazy plan." Michael holds his nose and scrambles to open the door. 

 _You will see, I will_ _finish my plan and she will reward me._ He smiles and turns around into the dark room. Michael's hand hovers on the doorknob and says "I am truly sorry, but you need help." And turns and opens the door and walks off with a bloodied mouth and nose. 

James doesn't hear anything but the door slamming shut.  _She saved me, he left me, she saved me, he left me._ He chants in his head, so he won't forget. He doesn't realize his forearm is red and bloodied. 

* * *

 

~~ _**Location ; United States** _ ~~

~~ _**Time ; Nighttime** _ ~~

~~ _**Date ; End of March** _ ~~

* * *

 

"You need help Chris. You can't just run away from it, you know. I don't know what exactly happened in China, but I know it took a very heavy toll on you." Claire sighs. _She sounds stressed. And I'm just stressing her out more. Fuck._ "You weren't there, you don't know, so stop trying to find out my business." He already regrets saying that, especially over the phone. She sighs.

"Chris." She stops and takes a deep breath. "I wasn't there, I know. I'm not trying to lecture you, or telling you what you did and didn't do. You're my brother and I love you unconditionally. You went through something very traumatic. Somethings just stick out more than others. This one will trust me I know. It's very hard to lose someone you're close to. I just want you to be okay, and not have to deal with it alone. You have people that care for you."

 _When did my little sister get so smart? I guess everybody has grow up at some point. "_ I know you want to help me. And fuck this is really hard to say. Ugh." Claire laughs. "Take all the time you need bro.''

"Ew, don't say bro it sounds weird when you say it."

"Haha, it is weird. I thought I would try something new, I guess it didn't work out."

"Anyway, I know I need help, they call it PTSD, a lot of people suffer from it when they witness something tragic. I killed one of teammates, he could of been safe here and his family wouldn't have to grieve for him. I messed up." He says quickly and quietly. _It feels like centuries since I got everything off my chest._ He feels a little better, even if it's just a little.

"Chris, you can't blame yourself, and even though I say it you won't believe me. You're hearing me but you're not understanding me. Piers followed you because he believed in a cause worth fighting for. He believed in you, and he died fighting for something he wanted to fight for. I physically can't be there for you, but I will try to help you. Just one step at a time. Just do me a favor and look up people you can talk to.

 _Who? Who can I possibly talk to? All of my work is classified._ He doesn't feel like telling a complete stranger his stories of betrayal and survival.

It seems too personal to tell.  _I can at least try for Claire. "_ I'll start looking into okay? I don't know if it will be today, or tomorrow or even next month? But I will try, for you, and Piers, and Jill."

"Yes! I mean, good. One step at a time. I'm sure Jill would appreciate it. I also heard from a little birdy you guys haven't talked in quite awhile. You should call her I'm pretty sure she would love to hear from you.

 _Oh. This shit again?_ Ever since Claire has met Jill, she has wanted Jill and him together. "I'll talk to her when I'm ready, and she also needs time to recover. She went through some pretty fucked up shit." _Fucking Wesker, piece of shit. At least Wesker being dead gives him comfort._

But more and more these days he seems to be having Wesker related nightmares. It makes him paranoid. He is always looking behind him, like he's going to be standing there. He has to remind himself, that he killed Wesker. _I can't seem to understand that in my dreams though._ "Just try Chris, that's what all of us can do."

"Fine." 

They talk more about Claires' travels and work for Terrasave, and if she's doing well. By the time they are done talking Chris is exhausted. He undresses into his boxers and climbs into his king sized bed and pulls up the sheets. By the next five minutes, he is out like a light and having nightmares about Wesker.

* * *

 

~~ _**Location ; Canada** _ ~~

~~ _**Time ; Mid afternoon** _ ~~

~~ _**Date ; Beginning of April** _ ~~

* * *

 

 _Fools, all of them._ She smiles, and then grins. She knows she has them wrapped around her little finger. "Ainsley." She sighs. She straightens her long nightgown, and says "Ainsley, is the preparations almost done?" She waits. And waits.

 _It's almost 2017 and here I am stuck sending Morse code to my assistant._ "Yes, ma'am. But it seems like he is fighting it, as one of the doctors on the team said 'He always wants to be in control, and he will do everything in his power to fight it.'

 _Ah, of course. He will never relinquish it. "_ Yes, even when we are trying to save him he causes problems. I need to oversee the project, but as I can't physically be there. You need to go and steer the project in the right place." Her fingers are starting to cramp.

"Yes, ma'am." _I hate this. I need to be there in person._ Ever since she was a little girl she has always heard 'If you want something done right, do it yourself.' She has always lived by that motto.

"Ainsley, you need to not just see what's happening over there. But you need to become me. People over there seem to idolize me, for some it will be a relief to finally see me after hearing about me for years." _Of course they worship me, I gave them an opportunity to create something bigger than us. Well not all of us._ She sighs deeply. 

"I understand ma'am, don't just pretend to be you, I will become you.  _They will finally be relived to see the person who they have been hearing about for a long time. And I will finally be able to see what's going on over there._

She obviously gets updates, but weeks after and they water down how good or bad it is. _Not anymore can you tell me what you want me to hear. I am tired of you telling me what I can't hear or can't do._ She smiles, and realizes she is in control.

 

**Author's Note:**

> some facts/info ;  
> \- james is also british but his accent is more posh (full name ; james belmont)  
> \- michael is also british but less poshy (full name ; michael jones)  
> \- neo is neo-umbrella  
> \- james isn't james marcus (creator of the t-virus)  
> \- the narrator in the beginning is wesker  
> \- chris suffers from ptsd and depression  
> \- SUX is an actual drug (it's a form of anesthesia)  
> * yo feel free to put your input and if you find any mistakes let me know.


End file.
